Darkness before dawn
by Nyago
Summary: All it took was one faithful night, one chance of meeting and their world spiral into a series of events that will lead them right into each others arms. She was his hope, and he was her ultimate decision. Drinny/Rohmoine and other couple include. Set after the ending, No epilogue. [Chapter 3 up!]
1. Prologue

First off my apologize for any grammatical mistakes, I have no beta reader (I won't ask for one so please don't ask.) and English my second Language but I do learn so I do my best to re-read everything I write before I post, You guys would cry if you saw my first attempts. Secondly this is my secondary attempt to write D/G related fanfiction and hopefully I will do it justice. Set after the ending but avoiding completely for the Epilogue (which I found was total crap but that's personal peeve of mine) I hope you guys enjoy!

That being said, I do not own HP series!

"The Party of the century"

_Prologue_

**By: Nyago**

* * *

The Reddish looking liquid swirl delicately in his glass every so often as he would turn his attention from the drink in his hand to the room around him._ 'I shouldn't even be here_...' he thought watching so many faces he used to see back in his school days chit-chat quietly among themselves and seen to be having a grand old time. It was funny barely two years prior there was a war in the mist and now...

"Ah Mister Malfoy it's good to see you made it." Draco turn to the sound of the familiar voice as he recognize easily the very host of the party. Kingsley Shackebolt was a broad dark skin man who look very intimidating up close but quite friendly manners once the words left his lips. He was once the head of the Aurors department, an elite squat dedicating to acting like the Police force of the Wizarding community but ever since the war broke out... things had begun to shift. Kingsley now stood as the Prime ministry for all Wizards and witches; despite his status as pure-blood he was the few that did not agree to the previous prime ministry actions in ignoring the return of the dark lord.

Draco suppose now he didn't stand in that mad man side either...or had he stood in good ever? Threatening his family was all it took for him to doubt his allegiances. "I am honor that you would invite me to such magnificent party Prime minister." He bow his head slightly in respect holding his cup carefully between his fingers.

"You have every right to be here as anyone else Mister Malfoy... or young Malfoy at this case. I take it your father and mother as well?" He asked him.

Draco nod his head, "Yes well enough, the war took a toll on all of us even those who got spare never to land in prison my lord." he would had once hated the fact he would use such words to describe the man before him but times have change so he likes to think he has as well.

"Of course Harry would never allow you to land in prison after saving his life... and giving us the edge at the ending of the war and while I am not exactly fond of your... actions or your father I respect your decisions to change. I heard you given yet another generous donation to another part of our beloved community. It helps greatly having you decide to use that gold for good young Malfoy." Kingsley was never one to show praise unless well earned.

"Ah yes.. Mister Potter." Blonde man trailed off, he would forever be in debt to Harry Potter for sparing his family. "It is my duty to our community to aid when I am able beside... I like to see our home restore the way it was."

"Yes of course..." tall dark hair man spoke calmly turning his attention to see a group of familiar faces looking at him from across the room. "Appears I am being summon.." he said good naturally.

Draco only chuckled a bit, "Please do not let my presence keep you from important work Prime ministry, I am sure I can manage on my own tonight." he twist his glass before taking a small sip and watching the room ahead of them.

"Kingsley, Young Malfoy as I am sure we will be meeting very soon." He made his way towards the other group leaving Draco to quietly ponder his words. Of course... after the war everything was being watched and handle by him so it would be of no surprise if they do meet so soon. Sighing and realizing how awkward he stood out among the crown, he decide to make his way towards one of the many balconies of the palace and took a swift of fresh air into his lungs.

The night cool air felt nice against his heated cheeks and warm winter robes but it was in that very position that someone had found him. "I didn't believe it until I heard from Shackebolt speak about it... So Malfoy you actually had the guts to show your face around here?" Ginny was never one to taunt but seeing as where he once stood in the war it was hard to let by gone be by gone...just yet. Plus she wanted answers and only way to get them was from the source itself.

Draco turn at the sound of her voice that he couldn't quite pin point but the minute his gray eyes landed upon her chocolate brown one that he realize he should had known who she was but if not her flaming red hair would had given her away. "Ah... Miss Weasley.." he said softly and politely. He swore to be in his best behavior even those whom likely now have a perfectly reasonable excuse to humiliate him. After all he was an antagonistic asshole.

However when Ginny saw him turn and look into his face for the first time since the war ended, the little boy that once taunted, ruled and mocked others was no longer visible in his face instead it reflected a man who saw not only horrors of war but also the guilt accusing death to fall in their doorsteps. But even knowing that he never once took anyone life... not that if should make her feel better but it did ease her a bit still this was not the same as she remembered.

The gray eyes were slightly dull and almost empty as if fighting for a reason was no longer his purpose. "Malfoy... what happen to you?" the words left her mouth before she could stop herself from thinking about it, watching his expression seemingly so devoted off any sort of devotion or even recognition.

At the sudden question he raise an delicate eyebrow at her, "What do you mean? You expect the war never to have change things because of my family money? In case you failed to keep up with the news Miss Weasley I am nothing now but a man using his fortune to rebuilt our home." it was at simply as he was going to answer her.

Just the mere thought she might thought he would had remain the same almost set him off. It set a fire that he thought he would never be able to spark again. Ginny instead decide then she would try a different approach...

"I'm sorry... normally I am not so easily rude or let things get to me especially the past but seeing you out here looking so well broom and proper set something off me." she admitted quietly as she was horrible at keeping secrets or her feelings.

Draco only respond back to her was to sigh, "I did not ask for an explanation Miss Weasley. I am sure if it wasn't for Potter and our prime minister that everyone in that room would had jump to kill me right about now."

Ginny frown and look at him, "And yet here you are."

"I came so that I am not consider rude or a coward for hiding my face in my family home. I am a lot of things Weasley, liar, asshole, horrible person, heartless but being a coward is the last I will ever allow anyone to label me." he turn to see her expression and look into the eyes of the little girl; now all grown up look at him with the same intensity. "I may have side in the wrong of the war but in those days that wrong side to me felt right. I mistaken and learn, anything else you would like to add?" he asked her.

Never in her entire life has she seen Malfoy ever being so truthfully honest or speak to her that long but then back then there were merely children and trying to fit into the shoes of a role much more bigger than they were then. Ginny eyes inverted and looked down at the floor, shame over taking her sense and a blush develop in her cheek.

Didn't her brother warn her coming to Malfoy set something she wouldn't understand? For once Percy was right.. "Sorry." was all she could say. "I didn't mean for you to feel the need to uh... assume that I would call you a coward. I am just... shocked I guess. You seem to avoid the newspapers and even public meetings in ministry of magic that I just..."

"Assuming is what got you into this fine mess Weasley." Draco smirked as he chuckled at her.

A blush came stronger this time, "Yes... bad of me. I am not as bad as Ron I promise you.." she laughed nervously, using her fingers to pull a bit of the hair from her face.

He had to admire her bravery enough to come out here alone to face him but she was a goody Gryffindor and even though they were no longer in Hogwarts their houses somehow reflected themselves to their every day lives. He suppose looking at her blushing in front of him trying to come up with an excuse or an apology; hardly anything he would care for, was rather adorable. She had grown over the years, her flaming red hair no longer standing so horribly as her younger days instead it was brilliant darken color that seem to shine in the darkness. Her face no longer held that baby looking roundness and even some of her freckles seem to gone away leaving a little to barely visible in her cheeks. She was tubby but enough skinny and fit quiet nicely in her purple dress. Although he would had chosen a different color for her skin tone... purple that way just crashed with her hair and pale skin.

If he wasn't so hostile towards others and forget where she was coming from he might had charmed his way towards her and snog her endlessly until her bones were nothing but puddles in the floor and her seemly tame dark red hair cover his green pillow cases of his room. But having such thoughts likely get him in trouble... or killed. Trouble by his father and killed by her brothers.

Dark chuckled escape his lips as Ginny turn to look up at him, "What's so funny?" She would ask.

"I think it would be wise if you walk inside before your brothers think I have done and made you jump off the balcony... or worst killed you with a curse." he pointed out turning to ignore her now that he was done inspecting her.

Too bad she was a _Weasley_...

She was pretty little thing.

He wouldn't had minded now having her body moaning under him plus its being so long since he gotten laid. Perhaps he should try to seek a woman sometime... his father always reminded him to start settling down with a nice, intelligent and beautiful woman.

Ginny blinked as she spoke, "And my brothers should know what's best for me...?" She asked him curiously tilting her head to the side. "I say you are afraid of them..." she grinned.

Another chuckle, "Hardly... they didn't scare me before they don't scare me now but I rather not make a scene tonight if that's alright with you?" he responded turning to look at her sharply from the corner of his eyes.

Ginny gulped and swallow feeling her throat gone dry by just mere look. She won't deny he gotten prettier... she read everything about him as of lately like an obsessed girl but after two years of nothing coming from Malfoy mansion expect more gold donated to certain charities it was surprising to find him out of that place and into the eyes of public view.

She knew how much difficulty the Malfoy sat after the war... not that they didn't deserve it but their son didn't nearly as much as his parents. He was only a boy trying to copy what his parents tried to integrate into his mind and trying to please them only way he knew how. She likely would had ended the same if her Mother and father were high and mighty over their pure-blood status...

Thankfully the Weasley didn't give a damn.

"I...alright." she nodded, satisfied with the answer before she turn herself to walk back to the party but before she when inside she twist her head to look back at him, "You know... none of us fault you for what happen. Parents perhaps but you were just as much of a victim as the rest of us.." she whisper.

Draco eyes snapped open and wild look came into his pupils turning to see her, "**Do not** think I would had wanted your permission to do what I felt was right Miss Weasley. Mad man he was and threatening my family was the last straw but if I had to kill someone to get where I needed to be I would have." even if he never took a life then.

Ginny gasping turn, "You never killed anyone.. you don't think I don't know but Harry told me. You were the one that was suppose to kill Dumbledore and yet you didn't, so talk all high and mighty all you want Malfoy but everyone knows you were a victim as much as I was to Tom." and she clap her mouth shut realizing she said too much.

_Tom...? _

It clicked, that's right.

Voldemort name..

**Tom Riddle.**

"Do I pray tell were you a victim to him? You hardly seem to catch his attention." he point out.

Ginny look at him, seriously look at him dead in the eyes. "You don't know... do you...?" it wasn't a question. "I suppose I shouldn't be nearly as surprise but I can't believe your father would keep that from you..." she admitted.

It was starting to irritate him on what she was talking about and it show on his body movements, "And what exactly did he do?" he asked, masking his anger with tightening his fits.

She look at him, expression completely devoted off. "Your father put a diary in my first year at Hogwarts... you don't remember the chamber of secrets...? That was me." she told him.

_Chamber of secrets.._.

Of course he should had known, his father told him to be a little careful that year and Potter began to show his abilities to speak paseltongue. So it open because littlest Weasley got her hands on one of Tom Riddle possessions due to his father? It made him sick to think about how low his family sunk.

He swore he would never become like his father that's why he defiled him so many times during the war even almost the final part. It was only his mother encouragement that got him through it. The delusion of grand image he had of his father began to crack when he reached his six year.

Perhaps Potter was right...

He should had listen to him before.

"If I had known..." he began lowering his eye lashes.

"But you didn't and I can't say if I should be so relief to hear that from you." she smiled at him for the first time he looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Because it means despite how much horrible person your father was he kept you out of it."

Draco scoffed at her respond, "Please he likely kept quiet so that I wouldn't babble my mouth off."

"Still whatever purpose it held you didn't know and-"

"Spare me Weasley." he cut her off. "I am not some charity work that needs to hear that and do not make my father seem like a saint now that the war is over. He is still an asshole." he told her.

Ginny wanted to laugh, "Here am I hearing the great Malfoy talk bad about his own father."

"There was nothing I wouldn't had done for him if he had actually shown the balls to do it. Perhaps it was childhood dream of seeing my father like a hero but that hold he had scatter the minute he let that...thing into our home." he tighten his grip in his hand turning away from her and realizing he said too much.

So Draco hated Tom as much as she did... "You know there is nothing wrong with expressing ones hatred towards him but I bet out of all of us, Harry hated him the most." and it was a discussion she had talked to Harry about for hours. Out of all the victims Voldemort terrorize and torture, Harry parents were taken and he was meant as the chosen one. Something he would had exchange just to have his parents alive...

Fame meant nothing if he had no one to celebrate or share with.

"Don't compare me to Potter, Weasley. We did what we could in the war, end of the story. I don't need you trying to analyze what I am feeling." he told her bitterly turning away from her.

Ginny look at how tight Draco fits had become and sighed, "I wasn't going to but your body language told me otherwise..." she walked back towards him, carefully trying to avoid him getting further angry at her. Smooth him with her words and perhaps get closer to the fascinating man that was in front of her. Never one to turn down from a challenge, Ginny decide that if she was going to fix something she needed to figure out what part was broken.

Malfoy was broken, but not completely beyond repair.

**"Leave it be** Weasley, you said your share go back inside with your family and those fools who seem to respect you far more than anyone else in this party." he grind his teeth trying to calm the storm that was raging inside. His eyes were wild, and burning anger boiled that he almost was sure he would be punching something tonight soon as he step out of this forsaken place.

It was best not to show any emotions to anyone else or else people might think words actually going to break the ice barrier he build over the course of the years. He would not let ANYONE else control him...

But one simple touch, one simple gesture was all it took for his body to turn back to empty calmness as he turn sharply to see her hand gently brush against the tighten grip he had now on the balcony rail. She look at him with such sincere expression that he found himself pulling towards her.

The wind was knocked from his gut the minute he lean down without thinking and brush his lips against her. He felt her hesitation and even her sudden gasp before he brush his tongue against her lips asking for entrance and fighting against her's. He moved his arms and somehow wrap one arm around her waist pulling her towards his chest while the other grab the back of her neck angling the kiss so that he could brush his lips furthers into hers.

It was the sudden urge to breath that broke them apart as he open his eyes; unaware he had close them to look at her chocolate eyes and see the blush engulf her cheek bones. "...Sorry." he mumble stepping back from her and realizing how provocative they must had looked; thanking no one was daring to step outside for some fresh air else how would he explain kissing the youngest of Weasley in the back of a balcony rails. Not that he didn't enjoy it but her family might have something to say about it.

He could hear her sighing contently actually looking like she was enjoying herself much more than he was in turn took him by surprise.

Ginny knew what she was getting into the minute she saw him standing there ages ago but she didn't think he would actually go through it...Now that she knew what it was like to kiss Draco Malfoy holy be damned she would trade to do it again. She should be gagging like the rest of her brothers but after spending a bit of time reading about what happen after and hearing Harry talk to her about the way the youngest Malfoy looked these days, she couldn't help but grown a little obsession wanting to know more.

"I don't regret it." she told him bluntly looking into his eyes when she said it and watching his reaction from shock to a smothering smirk.

"So you were waiting?" he whisper huskily to her stepping closer again.

"I was yes." and for a second time she watched his reaction and seeing the light brought into his eyes.

"Well...I just hope I didn't disappoint, it's been a very long time since I been with a woman" he lower his eyelashes and look at her with a half attempt of a smirk.

"Then hopefully for the time being the only woman." she whisper back, her sense gone over drive and almost losing themselves in the heated emotions that ran deep into her core. How was she ever this bold before was beyond her. She never acted this way against Harry; too shy to be so assertive with him but with Draco it was a whole different ball game and one she was eager to jump onto just to see how far it would take her.

"...you don't know what you are getting yourself into Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley.." he pull her into him, one arm wrap around her waist and seeing her eyes lighten by the fact he said her name. "What? I know your name... but everyone knows you prefer Ginny which suits you...for a feisty red hair." he grinned, his face inches from her and their breathing became elaborated and their lips inches apart.

"Then perhaps I should be reminded." she challenge him inching so that her lips lightly touched his and with as much will he lower his lips and took her for one final ride.

This time however there was no going back.

**-End of Prologue-**

Phew! I am finally done, this chapter is much harder to write due to the fact that I wasn't sure if its in character for either of them but seeing as Pottermore speaks of Draco being more affectionate, I like to think he might be a Romantic now that he has free reign over it. Please leave me your thoughts! I hope this start does it justice~!


	2. With time good things come!

Horray for chapter 2! :D I am really excited to finally get this story publish and well review so far. So thank you all for the wonderful support.

"**With time good things come"**

Chapter 2

By: Nyago

* * *

**The present**

She was the most beautiful woman he ever lay his eyes on watching her enter the room with such aura of elegance and prestigious that other woman and men slowly drifted to give her room to walk. There was a mass of woman admirer her beauty going as far as complimenting or admitting they knew she was the perfect match for him (Likely to get into his good graces and his wife as well!). Others who were less than suitable in his eyes were rather envious of her in which in turn he had learn to chuckled wholeheartedly at their tactics and continue to watch them move aside when she made her way towards the middle of the ball room and into his waiting arms. She gave each and everyone small waves and few words of exchange before continuing until she was merely centimeters away from him.

Her flowing red hair was place in a small but stylish bun and strings of her hair felt floating down her cheeks bones giving her more of an older woman look as her lips curl into a wicked smile. She was dressed only the finest silks that matched her beautiful chocolate color eyes and made her lightly pale skin stand out even further. It was a royal red dress robes that were barely held two small strings attached to her shoulders allowing her neck and shoulders to be bare and the necklaces she often forgot was her stood shining brightly back. It was a wedding gift that he given her when they were married a year in, saying it matched her bright flaming red hair that she was quite famous for.

It was a white stone but shaped like a tiny lion as he remember that no matter how long ago they were in Hogwarts she will always be his most prize little Gryffindor lion who looked pass his flaws, egoist personality and only bare her soul to loving him; only him.

She wore hardly any make-up but her natural beauty could never compare as he extended his hand forward and clam his hands out for her to grab looking to see her dress flowing behind her and her heels of her shoes clicking against the marble floors of the ball room.

"My lady." he spoke with deep affections as he tighten lightly his hand against the extended fingers she place upon his fingertips. "You are by far the most gorgeous woman in this entire party...No the entire world at this point." he chuckled pulling her towards him and with careful loving tender he wrap one arm around her waist pulling her further into his chest.

He sighed contently feeling how well she fitted into his body, and thank his lucky stars every day she actually found him before he when mad.

"Oh you are just saying that because I am your wife Draco Malfoy." but the tingle of laughter sparkle in her eyes, "You would say that to anyone whom you married."

"That's not true and you know it... beside there is no other witch I rather be than with you." as he pulled her towards to dance. He was graceful and she was light as they began to twirl around the room to a small noises coming from the orchestra somewhere in the area.

"How do you still manage to take my breath away?" he asked suddenly spinning her around in a circle before holding her tightly around her waist.

She smiled sincerely, "It's simple really, I just manage to do something no one else seem to do."

Another twirl and his eyebrow rose, "Oh? What's that?"

She twisted and landed right beside him, whispering the words he knew in his very core,"...I stole your heart." she admitted finally watching his eyes light for a second before a grin appear in his lips and reach out to gently brush his lips against her not daring to care what others thought of his sudden display of affections but really? They expected him not to react to her? They were mad if they thought he would hold back now that he felt like he had conquer the world.

If it wasn't for that faithful night six years ago at the ministry party and his sudden invitation; he doubt he would had met her. She was a Weasley then and while he no longer held that sudden urge to speak ill of her family or her for that matter he still was weary of all those involved with the ministry of magic. They may have not thrown the Malfoy's into prison but they stood their day of trial and it was thanks to Potter that they avoided anything further than humiliation the first few months.

Draco would never ever forget where he will be standing next time some crazy mad man decides to take over. Death was better than what he felt after the war...

Exposition, humiliation, and even death threats were all part of his life once upon a time. Now he understood how the Weasley's must had felt when others taunted them so many years ago and he made swore to his death never to let anyone else feel that way. He could never repay for the sin he committed but he will be damned to try.

But Ginny.. oh the light and hope of his life... how could she forgiven him so easily? How could anyone after the way he treated them? She often would remind him that he was just a child then that he didn't understand how harsh his words then because he was always shelter by his parents. In truth she was right, he had no idea of what it means to get down on the ground and work from nothing. Weasley knew, and now Malfoy's understood as well.

At the end he made everything in his power to make Ginny smile every day and to give her family a reason to see that their marriage wasn't base on lust but of true love. Love that Draco felt when she came to him those years prior and kiss him. Love when she came soaking wet one night to his home seeking refugee because her parents discover her alliance with him. Love when she look into his eyes when he asked her hand in marriage and the biggest love comforting her family and telling them they were going to be parents and if they refuse to accept him that it didn't matter that only thing he wanted was for them to stop fighting and to take their daughter back loving whatever grandchildren came from both and accept no matter how much hexes, how much trying to make him hate being related to the Weasley would ever remove the arrow that landed in his heart.

Ginny Molly Malfoy_ nee_ Weasley was both his heart and soul. Draco never once fought for anything in his life until she step through it. He would damn anyone who dare to take her from him. It would be his execution.

"Mama!" the despair shouts of a small cry along with the sound of two tiny feet running carefully around the room, trying to avoid people as best as he could rang in the air until he finally landed on his target. His light blonde hair bounce as his gray eyes looked towards exactly where he wanted to be "Mama!" Just as quickly he said those words Ginny Malfoy turn and capture the young boy into her waiting arms. Not caring who saw her, nor that her dress was touching the floor. All that matter was the tiny little bundle of raw love that came running towards her arms as she engulf him into her arms showering him with kisses.

"Baby what are you doing here..? Where is grandma?" she asked cuddling him and brushing her lips against his cheeks hearing him giggle at her. Draco Malfoy stood beside them proudly watching his wife tender to him. To believe such beautiful little creature came from both of them two years ago... it was hard to believe he was a father and he had yet to screw up his children much like his father once had. He would not deceive his children, whatever future awaited the Malfoy Family now was going to be nothing but honest truth.

They were the words he lived by every single day and Ginny had always taken to heart since her parents raised her. Although she hardly realize she was doing it because it had become part of who she was and how Draco fallen in love with the red hair Vixen.

The sound of his mother voice however was the fact he was broken from his trance as he watched her make her way towards them carrying yet another small light blonde bundle in her arms. To image the first how shocked he was when he discover he was going to be a father of not one but two boys. It was common to have boys through out generations of Malfoy history but to have a pair was rare. He knew the Weasley clan had the higher changes of it but he never expected it to come from his wife. Only other two pairs of twins (beside Ginny brothers) he remember were from Bill and his french wife. Everyone else in the family only got one pair each time.

"Mother." he called out reaching to take his other child into his own arms watching Hayden not make a single fuss at being transfer from family to another. He was such a quiet child... reminded him of himself when he was younger but his younger brother however... true Weasley to the end.

Loud, a bit demanding (both family traits) and active were definitely open display of affections every day. Jayden may be more closer to mama side of the family but he adore his father more, while Hayden the quieter of the two loved his mother more and seek her attention and approval. However when the older of the two hid his face in Draco chest he knew something had gone wrong. "Hayden...? What's wrong with him mother?" he asked her.

"Everything was fine dear for the most part... although I am afraid your father friends might had scared the twins away by mistake. You know how they have no idea how to behave towards children at all... and Lucius was simply too happy to display his grandson to realize this." Narcissa sighed watching as her grandchild was cuddling closer to his father while Jayden sat contently in his mother arms.

"It's alright mother, thanks for taking care of them while we danced; Ginny and I will take it from here won't we love? Beside its about their bed time anyway we would like to take the twins back into their room." Draco then shifted Hayden carefully in his arms and watch his wife do the same with Jayden as they both turn to the public eyes.

"Please excuse me and my wife for a short while, as we like to settle our children in their bed." Draco spoke and watch others nod in agreement before continuing to dance, drink and eat.

"Alright." Narcissa announce afterwards but not before reaching out to kiss the twins forehead and saying good night. "Be good for your parents and go to sleep. Grandma will have your favorite breakfast tomorrow for you." she smiled and saw the light in the twins eyes at the mere mention of their grandmother offering to spoil them further. Quite content on their endurance of their grandfather friends the twins turn to each other giggling. It was that moment Draco and Ginny made their way out of the room and towards the hallway of their home.

The walk up was rather quiet since the twins were already drifting off in their parents arms but not before a chuckled escape Draco lips as Ginny turn to give him a question look. "What's so funny?" she would ask him, turning the staircase they just walked up from and into the north side of the mansion.

"I just thought how amusing people expression were when Jayden came barging in... as if they aren't used to children being themselves or perhaps because he actually manage to stop the party long enough to reach his parents." he responded watching her from the corner of his eyes and seeing she was thinking about it as well.

"Or perhaps it was because no one still believes that we have a set of twins...it is rare to have a pair but I am sure the shocker is most likely due to the fact that they are Malfoy. As I'm still surprise they look so much like you do and barely any of my family trait at all... not that I would want a hair pink baby but... my brothers tend to remind me how wrong things could have gone due to my hair color and yours." Ginny laughing lightly. "It's ironic as well that despite who their father is, Ron loves them to death. Funny how lives works doesn't it?" she look at him.

At this Draco chuckled, "I hardly care for what the Weasley king likes or doesn't" He began before he watch his wife eyes narrow a bit about his comment on her brothers and remind him to be nice else he would be sleeping somewhere else unpleasantly before he corrected himself in a hurry, "but for the Malfoy question I suppose my genetics are quite strong enough to surpass your family red hair." it was when he realize that he made another fatal mistake, "Not that I care if they turn up with pink hair but you understand my family its been pretty much pass down for generation after generation plus you know there is a study I read that that male genetics are a little stronger than females. Beside!" he reach to kiss his wife cheek, "they kept some Weasley traits, Jayden sure is loud and bold for being the younger twin and Hayden is more quiet one. I say he is more Lion than snake like his brother." he watch his wife laugh at the similarities.

"Alright fair enough..." she said softly moving her arms a bit since Jayden had already fallen asleep in her arms since he was growing rather heavy. "Did your mother mention that George is taking some time to visit them as much as he can take from the shop?" she look at him as she said it. As much as Draco dislike Ron, he was extremely weary of George due to his planking nature since he didn't want the twins to learn any bad manners from their uncle.

But Draco also didn't want him to NOT visit because it would make his wife sad and he understood why the other took so much time to come over see his nephews. It a weekly reminder of the brother he lost during the war... he wanted Hayden and Jayden to grown up with as much fun and love as he and Fred had grown up with.

The father of the twins then turn to look at his children as they breathed calmly in their arms, asleep and unaffected by the world around them. He couldn't image if the twins found themselves in the same situation handling it well as George did. They spend almost every moment together beside bedtime. Draco and Ginny assure they slept in different beds but for everything else... they share everything even if things were repeated more than once; like toys and their own foods. The twins didn't care if they were beyond rich, they love sharing each other things.

Draco was glad they loved each other so dearly without being told to do so...it was natural as breathing and he would ensure they will always cherish that. "Yes... my mother may have mention it. While I won't deny him visiting them please do not let him try to soiled our kids with his tricks."

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny stern voice kicked in, "You know well enough that I would never let George play any sort of gag towards them beside" her eyes soften, "he loves them too much to do so. All he does is bring harmless things to make them laugh and they seem to enjoy themselves not to mention that George seem his happiness with the twins since it remind him of...well." she trailed off shifting her child once more in her arm before seeing the door to the twins room open ahead of them as she and Draco made their way inside.

Ginny was the first to call out for Betty (her personal House elf) to bring her a pair of Pj's for the twins as she walked towards her son bed and place him down gently against the sheets. She heard the soft sound of small footsteps near her before turning, "Thank you Betty I can handle things from here." she told her soon hearing the sound of 'Pop' and the disappearance of her elf.

Both parents worked with ease as the twins were already asleep when they enter their beloved room. Once Ginny was done changing him, she lean down to kiss Jayden in the forehead and tugged the bed sheets, wrapping his tiny frame in them wishing him good night and walking to do the same with Hayden.

It was the sight of Draco slowly removing his lips from his son forehead that made her stop in her tracks. "Draco?" she called out placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

He had space out watching Hayden breath evenly and seeing the pattern of his chest rise and lower in tranquility, "...I don't know if they are strong enough to endure not being so close to each other. I honestly don't know how your brother does it..." she knew of course of what exactly he meant and why the sudden wave of nostalgia hit her husband full force reaching to kiss his cheek gently. "It's terrifying... but I am glad things are over... no more war, no more death, threats or orders and by my own body and soul ours boys will live in peace knowing they will be raised with the finest of everything I can give them and the love of us to provide for them and heck... they got enough cousins to play with that I doubt they will be bored anytime soon." at his last cheesy remark he turn to face his wife and laugh.

"Oh Draco.." but Ginny quietly chuckled happily with him knowing that her husband would somehow or someway make sure what he said come true as she reached to kiss her last son in the cheek pulling Draco along with her when she moved. "Come on dear, we still got guest in the house to take care of.."

"Wait." he called out making Ginny stop in her tracks and look as he made his juggle his way towards Jayden side and kissing his forehead mumbling good night before walking back to her side. "Now it's better." Ginny could only smile softly at such a tender moment her husband display. "Let's finish this party so we can go to bed... I'm exhausted." closing the door behind them listening as Betty comes back to the room to turn the light off before hearing that famous 'Pop' as she disappear.

"You and me both dear." it was Ginny who reply laughing along side him as they made their way downstairs as Draco wrap his arm around his wife waist and pull her along to match his steps with ease. It was something they did often when they walked together no matter if it was a walk in the garden of the Malfoy mansion or an elegant party.

As both were so caught up with holding each other that they almost failed to hear the sound of distress coming from one of the many rooms in the house. At first they assumed it was the twins but soon there was Narcissa walking fast pace towards them with a very distant look in her expression that made them stop. "Mother?" Draco call out moving from Ginny and reaching to grab his mother arms against his own. "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

Ginny stood beside her in seconds after Draco, "Lucius..." Narcissa began trying to sink in what was happening.

"What? What happen to father …? Mother?" It was ringing alarming bells in Draco head as he watched his mother struggle for the words she was trying to say.

"There was an attack Draco... your father friends almost all were dead when the Aurors arrived...they left mansion to speak in your father office, the one he keeps whenever he doesn't want to be interrupted... Oh Draco, he barely made it. I don't know what is happening all I know is that he is greatly wounded..." before Narcissa broke down right there and then, tears freely falling from her cheeks.

Never had Draco witness his mother break down as much as this since the war... the damage to his father must had been worst than she spoke. He turn to Ginny who looked at him with wide eyes and tears falling down her own cheeks. His wife may not feel comfortable with his father but she learn to understand the man behind it.. and to her family was family no matter what happen in the past. Even after Lucius did apologize furiously for his actions on her prior the war. Something never seen by any Malfoy since then.

"Where..?" Draco calls out.

"He is in St Mungo's hospital right now." Narcissa speaks softly trying to gather her emotions in check and returning herself to her Malfoy shell. "Are the twins in bed?"

"Yes mother, I will go find out how bad things are... Ginny stay here with my mothe-"

"I refuse to stay in this house while my husband is out fighting for his own life Draco Malfoy! Ginny I am sure can handle things from here can you?" she turn to look at the fierly red hair with her passive mask on.

"Of course I will handle the rest of the guest and the twins will sleep the night, you guys go." she rushed them using her hands towards them. "I am a Malfoy after all." she tried to lighten the mood just a bit watching at least both react softly before Draco reach to kiss Ginny cheek gently.

"I will be back as soon as I can." he whisper to her as she nodded her head watching both son and mother before they apparated from her.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Well.. it is time to greet the guest..."she mumble to no one, "Betty!" she call out her loyal house elf and one Draco had gotten her when they married. While she wasn't against the idea of house elf having growing up without one was was completely different feeling but Ginny like to think Betty love her very much because the elf just knew exactly what was needed.

"You call Betty mistress?" the tiny elf came with the clothes Ginny had encourage her to wear beside the usual rags.

"We have guest to attend to Betty, help me sort this out for tonight." the red head spoke walking towards.

"As mistress commands!" and two pair made their way towards their destination.

**-End of Chapter-**

So... how ya like? ^^ I am literally going bits of myself and lots of information from Pottermore and Wiki HP...hopefully it is to your linking guys! Also apologize this chapter is so short... compare to the previous one but I had to get the plot going, I promise the next set of chapters will be longer!


	3. Mind over matter

Chapter 3! Oh boy! I hope you guys are all enjoying this so far... and a few of you seem to! I am really really happy! :D All will be explain as I keep writing this for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own! Although god I wish I could ask JK Rowling never to written that Epilogue.

"**Mind over matter..."**

Chapter 4

_By: Nyago_

* * *

It would be a few days later when Lucius Malfoy would wake from his slumber and to first notice he was laying down comfortable on a white bed that seem familiar reminder of a hospital. He turn his head side glaze to see his wife form beside him, she was a bit wore down but looking as beautiful as ever. The second thing to notice was the fact that his body felt extremely heavy.

"Narci-" but he would cough a bit having not use his voice in a few days now as she reach for the glass of water and hand it to him, "It's alright dear don't speak. You just woken after so long... I am glad to see you are alive." and a single tear felt down her cheek.

Lucius drank it without hesitation and turn to her, "...What happen?" He asked finally when he moved the glass away from his face. Why couldn't he feel most of his body...? He twitch his fingers which seem to be in working order but the rest of his body seem to not want to do much moving at all.

"There was an attack on your life Lucius and others whom were with you. Ministry suggest it might had been a death eater seeking revenge on you for selling them all out the way we did. You were the only one who survive that night." She admitted to him and watching for a reason.

Lucius shown nothing in his expression like he would but the fact that he was thinking meant something else, "Death eaters...? No, not death eaters Narcissa I can assure you they weren't." he spoke firmly.

"But then-..!"

It was the moment someone knocked on the door and Draco step in only to gasp at seeing his father awake, "Father!" He call out before making his way towards the bed, "You are awake, how long mother?" he turn his attention to her.

"Calm down Draco, I just woke now so don't be so rude to your mother." and it was all that was needed for his son to relax vaguely. "Now if I am indeed the only one alive why am I not be able to move much?" he asked serious tone.

Narcissa and Draco share the same look and turn towards each other, "Father... They.. the attack left you a bit unable to move... for the time being, they said if you work hard you might be able to... but the curse was strong father, far stronger that it killed one of the other who survive with you until morning only to watch it bounce and kill him finally."

If Lucius never show emotion then he did so then, "So I am paralyze..." he repeated to himself.

Narcissa was the first to stand from her chair, "Goodness no we will do everything to get you back on your feet Lucius, you are not paralyze as we thought originally but it will take some time to heal." she assure him.

"I see..."

"Father... tell me..." it was Draco pleading voice that got him looking back at him. "Who did this to you?"

"...As I was trying to tell your mother before we were interrupted was the fact that it was no death eater attack. They had no mask of the dark lord nor did they carry anything I ever seen... almost looked foreign..?" as he try to recall the events of that evening.

**XOXOXOXO**

Lucius felt like he was back in the game after having brought the twins with him allowing to show off the next generation of Malfoy heirs that he felt like a proud father in front of his new associate business partners. "Can you believe such luck we got not one but two boys." Lucius chuckled a bit having Hayden in his arms as his wife carry Jayden on with her.

"Aye, fine boys you got there Lucius! I am glad to see you doing something for yourself and your son must be proud. But the real winner is your son wife... how ya end up getting Weasley involved with Malfoy was some real undertaking!" Eric Lerroy spoke in high volumes, his body was nice and round as he kept himself good weight but still enjoy eating, his green eyes never miss a beat as his fingers twirl around the glass he held in his hand and seeing others nod in agreement with him. His hair long as Lucius was rather darken blonde rather than the pale white his Malfoy partner kept.

"Ah yes Misses Lovely Ginevra... only she was a strong enough woman to handle my son and birth two at the same time. I have to congratulate her daily for such a feast... but then again having where she comes from, I should say thank you to her mother for being such a strong fighter." Lucius smile pleasantly. "Seven children is far bigger rewarding than just two."

Everyone laughed agreeing with him, it took no rocket scientist to realize the newly position the Weasley family had. While not the richest still but extremely well respected and showing their connections to them meant you could move up in the world and the ministry. Draco marrying their only daughter only strengthen the bond the Malfoy lost after the war. Seeing them in a new light as a reform and change family enough to allow his only son marrying their only daughter and creating two perfectly Malfoy twins. Both which; thank the blessing, came out exactly like their father and grandfather.

Hardly any Weasley tray expect their personality. Hayden was quiet much like Draco was as a child but Jayden was the loud of the two and never hesitating to get what he wanted or to be heard. Lucius didn't mind it as terribly as he thought even before the twins were born. It meant more Malfoy's and that made it all better. His family wasn't going to die out anytime soon with Weasley gene in them. Not to mention they kept themselves still pure-blood...

Hayden who normally was calm one almost frigid a bit in his arms trying to hide his face from the others, "Hayden Scorpius Malfoy, you should be more polite than this." he threaten lowly but he knew where to push and not to. He would never treat the twins the same way he had taught Draco...

"Sorry grandfather..." he mumble trying to conjure his fears only to hear his brother squirm from his arms and demand from his grandmother to let him off, "Oh my! Malfoy indeed!" Eric barked seeing as Narcissa gave into his complain as he took his two tiny fee to find his parents. Hayden wished he was as brave enough as his twin...

"Lucius... I think it is time for the twins bed anyway, let me take them to their parents." and she reach out to grab Hayden from his arms gently as the oldest sighed with relief. "I will be back but in any case, Wish them all good night don't you dear?" Narcissa whisper to him.

Hayden nodded and turn his face, "Good night sirs." before he saw his grandfather quite pleased that he had been more polite than his brother for their sake. Narcissa took her leave with him and follow the younger of the two.

Once out of the room Lucius turn to them, "Well apologies for Jayden... he has more of his mother side than his father I'm afraid." he gave a nervous laugh.

"Nothing to worry for Lucius! The boy is barely two and eager to find things, we were all there once weren't we?" Eric along with the rest nodded.

Lucius sighed in relief, a breath he never knew he was holding. "Shall we head out to draw the final paper works for the evening then?" he asked setting his glass down on the table.

"Of course! Lead the way Lucius, I am eager to return soon to meet your son wife!" as they all apparated at the same time only when they enter the office location that the shouts of curse began to ring on their ears. It only took Lucius barely second to react but fast enough to dodge barely one aimed at himself.

"What...!?" He call out seeing the rest of his associate falling one by one all around him as he tried to conjure to apparate himself once more only to see it fail before him. He could smell the wave of smokes, the shouts of magic thrown as many of the others who were behind those who were not attacked first counter attack. But it was too late... too many lives were taken and before Lucius could tell them to take the route he realize he was almost standing alone.

He turn and gray meant green eyes of a man behind the mask that seem to be fitted as a symbol of an eagle... ? No death eater... no black robes, muggle clothing? But the eyes... they were swirling deep green looking at him before he realize the other man pointed at him and shouted, "Avada Kedavra" and as quickly as it came he barely came close to losing his life.

Lucius may be older man but he was still quick on his feet if he needed to and if the man in front of him intended to kill him then he would give him a run for his money first as he ran dodging more spells and seeing for the first time the madness that surrounded him. He could hear the echos of his own shoes as he twist and turning his head to see the group of man which now seem solemnly focus on him.

He felt confident he could out run them but when he turn to take a secret passage he knew he felt his body turn frigid cold on his legs before he felt himself slowly fall. Did they hit him and he didn't know of it? He could had swore all he heard were the shouts of them trying to catch him but not enough to touch... unless. A grunt escape his lips and his gray eyes focus on the very same man not far from where he was already wand drawn forward ready to cast another.

Two seconds.

One to grab his wand which he thankfully carry easily.

Two to shout his counter spell, " Avada Kedavra!" he shouted watching his wand flare to life and seeing the other man almost over shadowing him.

The explosion of throwing each other unforgivable curse torn the area apart. Lucius knew the smoke barely would seal him but before he could crawl himself away he gasped when he felt a large heavy blow to his head. It was then that everything turn black and he could barely make the figure of the green eye bastard who likely would end his life.

His only true regret was never seeing his family ever again.

**XOXOXO**

"...and that's all I remember." he told them silently realizing that his head was indeed wrap around with bandages and that he had somehow manage to escape death but the question was how? Didn't he see the green eye man stepping closer to him when he pass out. What was that curse that binned his legs? He suppose the only way to get an answer was to wait.

He would make sure the man got the same treatment he shown Lucius.

Expect he would assure himself that the other man would be dead by the time it was done.

"This doesn't make sense... muggle clothes? Unforgivable curses? It sounds like death eaters but I doubt they will sink themselves so low enough to wear muggle clothing..." some pure family were far too proud to do such things even more now than Malfoy's. Draco learn that not everything that comes Muggle is bad, he actually learn to appreciate some of their...inventions.

After all they had to get creative having no magic to aid them.

The Malfoy's stood as baffle as when the first time Dark lord had demanded of them their mansion for his headquarters. It was at that time a healer came in to do her daily check up and to assure that Lucius was not only comfortable but also taking his medication. Assuring that all things were in their proper order she fuss a bit around his bed before she watched his eyes began to have that glassy eye look.

Happily to see that he would be sleeping, she bow her head explain to the family that Lucius would need more sleep to heal properly before she step out once more leaving son and wife to tend to their wounded family.

"Perhaps you can report what you found to the auror that is coming by soon to see if Lucius is awake." It was Narcissa sensible voice that woke Draco from his thoughts, as he had kept looking at the healer detracted form before he saw that his father laying in bed and had indeed look wore out.

"Yes Mother."

"I just acquire a few hours... " Lucius mumble before drifting to sleep as soon as he came.

Draco only had the time to sigh, "I will report to Potter first before going home. Ginny is god send but I really shouldn't leave her with two kids by herself." he explain looking at his mother soften expression.

"Please do tell her to take care of herself and I will be home soon as I am able. Your father is my priority at the moment."

"She knows and she understands believe me." Draco chuckled before placing his hands inside his pockets and pulled out his watch. "Be back tomorrow mother." leaning down he kiss her cheek gently before he vanish and barely hearing the whispers of, "See you soon dear" from his mother lips.

**XOXOXO**

The ministry of magic was packed when he first got there and he wonder has it been this insane since after the war? Last time he step inside this place was when he came trying to clear his family name.. since then he hadn't set foot inside the place. But he knew that the information he had would likely be benefit to Potter than his own displeasure of this place.

Juggling through the crow of people he made his way towards the elevators and click on the button to march himself towards the more restricted areas. He was thankful when the elevator came and he step in but not before feeling another tight group of people trying to come in and slowly mark his way up seeing many of those faces whom he had to ride with slowly disappear to their own floors.

Auror department was at least the third to last floors of the ministry but only due to the fact that Auror were both respected and feared. They were the muggle term of cops to wizards and were given permission to take down anyone who would disobey the law.

When the light flashed green for him, he watch the doors of the elevator open and he step inside. He already knew that others were familiar with his presence that's why he never got stopped. Most who enter were carded but seeing as Draco connections ran deep between Weasley (thanks to Ginny, bless her heart) and good terms with Potter that he continue to walk forward and focus his eyes towards what he assume would be his rival office.

"Potter." was the first word that came out of his mouth when he saw the mess that was Harry office, "You should hire a cleaner in here... good lord you would think you would had sunk with all of this paper work stacking this way..." he laughed lightly.

Harry blinked, fixed his glasses and laughed a bit as he realize that perhaps Malfoy was right... he really should organize this place. "Enlighten me... I hope you didn't come to lecture me on how I keep my office Malfoy." but he could tell something was off.

Draco close the door behind him carefully and made his way towards what he assume was a chair before he took his wand out and lift the stack of paper to the floor before he sat himself down. "No actually, I came to inform you that my father has awoken today." he turn to see Harry eyes widen.

"Is he OK..? I mean that must had been some experience and all. Did he manage to stay awake for another Auror to come in to question him or...?" Although Harry no longer care for the mistreats of the past, seeing as a simple mistake, he was still weary of Lucius Malfoy. He didn't hate the man but he also didn't like him. Professionalism was important part of his daily job so he had to keep himself looking interested enough to ask but knowing that Draco would have likely pick something off him.

Harry stay neutral when topics of Senior Malfoy was involved.

However when it came to the younger Malfoy... then he would likely get involved emotionally.

"Yes he seem fine and no he barely stay awake enough to speak with me and mother. He did however share what he experience that night with us before he doze off." and with that Draco began to explain everything he learn from his father including that symbol of Eagle in the man mask.

"That's it." He twirl the spoon inside his coffee before he grab the corners and began to drink. Somewhere along the conversation Harry manage to find his machine and make something for them to drink. Seeing it was good enough sugar Draco indulge himself to his drink and watch the other man began to pace around the room.

He could see the nervous reactions Potter keeps... too many years knowing him.

The twitch in his left hand, the rubbing of his hand over his hair pulling it back and then moving around trying to gather his thoughts.

Yes Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter may not be best friends but they were friends enough. If there was one thing he own Harry it was his freedom and for that he would never turn the man down for it even for his own pride. He also owned him his marriage to Ginny as well...

Grey met green and the two man stood there with cup in hands and realizing how suddenly quiet the whole area was. "An eagle mask. How strange." it was Harry who spoke first.

Draco nodded, "A bit odd carrying around a mask with an animal imprint but still a clue as to whom might be our killer. Father is sure its not death eaters and he likely would be right seeing he recognize every single face of them when he gave away their locations. But the fact is they also wore muggle related clothing and shouted curses more than hexes. A good knowledge of dark arts that's for sure." He took a sip of his drink.

Harry frowned, his hand automatically moving on their own and began rubbing his chin. "But all that was dark arts were remove after the war... even most of your home belongings are now cage up and locked never to be touched again. Even if you don't need object of dark magic to do things... the fact was they knew what it was that is dangerous."

"The little I have kept in Mansion Potter I can assure you are locked and shielded down in the prison of my home. I refuse to even care they exist and I rather forget it so that my sons can grown up untainted unlike their father. Even Ginny herself added her own lock on those things because she hated them as much as I did."

"But only because of what happen with the Diar-" but Harry cut himself off watching Draco body become cold as stone.

"Don't." he spoke in a low voice, "Don't." he shook his head. Draco never realize how much demons his wife fought until he discover that she was the reason chamber of secrets was open in his second year... and it was because of his own father that it did...

Nothing could erase the sin of his family from her memory, no matter how much he gave her, and cherish the ground she walked on, at least to Draco eyes.

"Right. Well this is a new lead at least... since then there hasn't been anything popping out yet. I am beginning to wonder if this was just an attack on your father life or just general? They did kill the other men... maybe that's why you father is alive? Got what they wanted and saw he wasn't fitted..." even after he told himself that Harry had a hard time believing it.

Draco only shrugged and place the cup of now grown cold coffee on the side of the desk. "I should head out, Ginny likely needs a heavy need of a break dealing with the twins since she got home." he stood fixing his suit and turning to Harry.

"Potter." he extended his hand out to him.

"Malfoy. A pleasure as always." Harry grinned shaking his hand.

"I can't say always but most of the time now..." and both men chuckled.

"Tell Ginny I said hi and that I will have Luna come over visiting soon." he reminded him taking his hand back and letting Malfoy open the door to his office and walk out.

"Will do." was the last thing he heard before he heard a low "Pop" and Malfoy was no where to be seen. Harry only could was sigh in defeat seeing as he was going to get nowhere if he didn't start now.

With that thought in mind he return back to his office but not before a bigger sound came rushing by in, "Auror Potter!" the man shouted as Harry turn his head to see who calling him so desperately. Short, messy black hair, light brown eyes, his robes seem a bit askew as well but it was the expression the man carried that made him almost double take.

The look of despair and pain was clearly in his expression. "Auror Potter I am so glad to ha-have found you!" the man no taller than 5'2 stood huffing for air trying to calm his nerves as much as possible before attempting to speak again. "There was an attack sir... this time it was a whole family slaughter.."

Harry pale completely as his mind began to shut down all thoughts and progress. His body felt dead weight and rigid and it wasn't until he saw Ron coming from the corner of his eyes that he realize where he was. "Harry?" his red hair friend came.

"Where?" Harry question the younger Auror.

"Not far from the previous location we found Thorfinn Rowle sir..." and the young man pulled out what seem to be a map from under his robes as he handed it to Harry along with more information, "There were children in that house sir... barely 2 and 3 years old." He pointed out.

It was enough to drain Harry completely both physically and mentally. Children, barely born to see and remember their parents faces or enjoy their toys. Children who will never see the light of day ever again much like Harry almost never did. Tightening his hands together and seeing the look his friend was giving him was enough encouragement both men needed.

Ron looked like someone had step over him and left him to die. Harry knew Ron was the same as him, their children... that could had been their own children as well.

Anger flare into his green eyes, "Call the minister down, Ron and I will check the area I want to keep this under wrap and those families member that died quickly given to their other family members. I will see to this personally."

"Yes sir!" and with that he moved quickly back to running to take the elevator.

"Harry..." Ron began.

"Looks like there is a darkness growing over our heads Ron." Harry began to speak as he made his way out of the office, Ron trailing behind him.

"I don't get it... He is gone … why now?" Was all the questions he could get out.

"That's where you and I are intend to find out." Harry voice echo through as the two auror disappear as quickly as they stepped out.

**-End of chapter-**

Oh boyyy... now the real fun begins!


End file.
